


Just Different.

by LadyAnatares



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Frisk, Fluff, Gen, Not Your Doll AU, Oneshot, Previously gender neutral Frisk, Shipping and Receiving, Toriel tries very hard, and then she gets it, hybrid kiddos, she's a good mom but not a perfect mom, sometimes she needs to get smacked across the face with the bitchslap of understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/pseuds/LadyAnatares
Summary: !!!SOO MANY SPOILERS!!!DoNOTopen this thing if you're concerned about spoiling some major future Not Your Doll stuffs, particularly Gaster Timeline (but some spoilers could really apply to any timeline).This oneshot centres around Frisk nine years later, when she comes to Reader for help to solve a problem.





	Just Different.

**Nine Years Later**

“_____, can I talk to you for a sec?”

You turn and smile at the ambassador, then your smile falls as you realize she’s having difficulty making eye contact with you. Frisk is starting to dress more and more feminine as she grows into her teens and starts to accept herself as a woman, and in her role as Princess of All Monsters, but today she’s got on an old olive green button-up with long sleeves that she’s pulling at nervously.

Quickly you remove the pan from the oven, throwing your oven mitts aside as you turn to her. “Of course, Frisk. Is something wrong?”

She shyly looks away again, and you resist the urge to throw your arms around her in a hug. Another part of growing into her role as Princess means maintaining proper decorum, it seems.

“I… _Ugh_ ,” she groans, shoving her hands into her messy dark hair that seems to get longer and wilder by the day. “I need to tell my mom something but I don’t know _how_ ,” she finally blurts out.

“Do you want to go sit over on the couch?” you offer.

Frisk nods enthusiastically, halfway to running to the study and taking a seat with near-perfect poise and posture. Toriel’s _clearly_ been keeping her busy with etiquette lessons. You frown as you take your own seat across from her.

“Alright Frisk,” you prompt. “What do you want to tell your mom?”

“I…” she hesitates, then breathes in and out deeply. “I want to ask her to _stop_ introducing me to _boys_.”

“… _Oh_.” You take a second to think this through. Is Toriel pressuring Frisk towards meeting a suitor of some sort? She _did_ turn eighteen just a couple months ago. “I think you can just tell her that, Frisk,” you suggest. “Tori can be a _bit_ overbearing at times, I think you and I both know, but I’m _sure_ she would understand.”

“It’s not just _that_ , though!” Frisk immediately protests, her neatly folded hands suddenly upraised and balled into fists. “It’s… I don’t really want to meet _any_ boys! Monster, human, _none_ of them! And… And I don’t think she would _get that!_ ”

Frowning again, you hold out your hands for her, offering a hug like you used to when she was a little twerp. Frisk sees the invitation and crawls across the couch to curl up in your arms, all decorum abandoned on the way over. It’s a bit different now that they’ve gone from a squirt that didn’t want any sort of gender or label applied to them, to a lanky teenager in skinny jeans and a modest cup size. Nevertheless, you wrap your arms around her waist and pull her against your front.

“Frisk,” you begin, trying to choose your words carefully. “Are you saying that… maybe you don’t actually _like_ boys in the first place? That you’re not really interested in dating them?”

She grips the sleeve of your cardigan in a fist, trembling slightly in your grasp. “Does that mean I’m broken?” she asks in a tiny voice. Warm drops of water suddenly hit the back of your hand.

“ _No!_ No no, of _course_ not!” you try to reassure her, squeezing her around the waist and kissing her into her hair. “It just means that you’re different, is all,” you offer.

“Different _bad?_ ” she sniffles.

“It’s not a bad or a good different, it’s just _different_ ,” you attempt to clarify. “Sometimes people are just a little different, I mean…” you sigh. “I’m not sure I’m the best at explaining this, but sometimes, girls just aren’t interested in guys in that way, and hey! Sometimes guys aren’t interested in girls that way either! Sometimes people don’t care about the gender of the people they’re interested in, and some people aren’t interested in anyone at all. Sometimes people are just different sometimes, but that’s _never_ a bad thing. Am I making sense?”

Frisk doesn’t respond, though she seems to be calming down a bit. You get an idea.

“Hey, listen – You know how Paps and Metts are together, right? Or how Undyne and Alphys are married?”

“Yeah,” she mumbles, loosening her grip on your sleeve. “I mean, I _get_ that it’s not the same for monsters, but-“

“It’s _definitely_ the same for humans,” you interrupt. “Humans _can be_ girls and _like_ girls, or be boys and _like_ boys, or even like _neither_ , _just_ like all of our monster friends.”

 _This_ is what you get for letting Toriel enroll Frisk in a private school most of her life, you figure.

“But,” she hesitates, lolling her head back so she can make eye contact with you. “I’m supposed to- I mean, mom wants me to find a husband to marry, a _monster_ husband, ‘cause she wants me to have babies like _you_ ,” she says.

You clench your teeth slightly at that, then offer her a smile. “I _know_ how important that _is_ to her, and I _know_ that you take the importance of that on to yourself, kiddo. But you’ve got to remember; it’s _your life_. If this is making you unhappy then you’re allowed to change it, to say something about it. _And_ ,” you add. “Like I said earlier, I know Toriel can be tough to reason with sometimes, because we don’t want to hurt her feelings, but I really _do_ think she’d understand.”

“So what can I tell her then?” she asks you earnestly, brown eyes shining with a silent plea.

“Well _first_ ,” you grin. “Wanna tell me who you _do_ like? I’ve got ice cream and freshly baked cookies I can bribe you with,” you wink.

“Princesses _aren’t_ supposed to accept bribes,” she grins mischievously, and you’re glad to have the old Frisk back for a moment. “But I _suppose_ I can deign to accept.”

“Maybe I’ll get lucky and the junk will stunt your growth somehow,” you tease. “You grow like a _weed_ , kid. Another year and you’ll be taller than _me!_ ”

 

* * *

“Remember,” you remind her as she takes a couple deep breaths, gripping her shoulders gently in each hand. “I’m here for you kiddo, and Ding will be here with the kids shortly. We’re _all_ behind you, Frisk.”

“Okay,” she breathes. “Okay. Can I, um, maybe, get you to zap me with some extra Determination, or anything?” she asks timidly.

You chuckle at that. “Let’s not get _too_ rowdy on your mom.”

“Right,” she smiles.

“Frisk! There you are, my dear.”

Toriel pops out of a doorway in the spacious embassy hallway, wiping her furry paws on a dish towel. “Oh, _____! What a surprise to see you tonight! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

“Hey Tori,” you greet with a wave. “I was texting Asgore earlier, he suggested we all come over for dinner tonight. Did he tell you?”

Her furry brows furrow as she tsks. “He must have forgot to mention it. Again. It is no matter though, I have plenty of food to feed everyone, of course,” she sighs.

Of course. You clear your throat. “Uhm, actually Toriel, Frisk wanted to ask you something.”

“Ah! That reminds me,” the Queen charges onward, a sly smile crossing her face. “Frisk, I heard from Taz’s mother that you have not returned his messages about going to the movies this weekend. I do not mean to pry, but… I believe it would be respectful to answer him one way or another.”

“Yes, right…” Frisk says, clasping her hands in front of her. “About that, actually…”

“Is something the matter, my dear?”

“… I w-would like to, uhm, invite someone over for dinner… If that’s okay,” she struggles. You give her shoulders a squeeze in quiet congratulations. She got the words out.

Toriel’s expression lights up like a monster kid’s face on Gyftmas morning. “Oh! How wonderful! Please do invite him over at any time!”

“It’s not-“ she struggles. You nudge her and she turns to look at you, and you just give her a big smile and a nod. Frisk blushes and turns back to Toriel, who is now looking at the two of you with suspicion. “I mean, okay! Would tonight be good?”

 

* * *

You _knew_ it wouldn’t take long for the Royal Family to warm up to Frisk’s friend.

You’re sitting at one side of the long dinner table, carefully carving at Tempus’ turkey for him as he quietly scrolls through the Internet on your cell. Gaster’s arm is glued to your waist, leaning in every so often to whisper sweet nothings to you, appraising your efforts in helping Frisk with their dilemma while he was at work all afternoon. You have to hush him more than once so you can pay attention to the scene unfolding before you.

Toriel is busy bustling around the table, overjoyed to have company and serving dessert to all of her guests, your daughter Verdana hot on her heels with serving plates and a big smile. Asgore and Asriel are chatting quietly to each other, the restored Prince picking at the sleeve of his new sweater with his claws as he avoids looking at Verdy in the cute frilly apron Alphys picked up on her last trip to Japan. You chuckle at the sight. If Azzy keeps _that_ up then Tori and Gorey aren't going to have to worry about whether or not they'll get some grandkids in the future.

And across from you is Frisk, beaming with the biggest smile you’ve seen on her face in a long while, and her friend Hannah, a human girl from her law class, their hands clasped together and resting openly on the table between them.

 

                                                                                       

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY hope I did this justice, I really really do. Some of it may come off as clumsy but I would like you to consider the source when it comes to how the information the kiddo needs is presented - Reader from Not Your Doll, who is a woman identifying as a woman and in a heterosexual relationship, and how Frisk's upbringing may have altered their sense of what is 'normal' - being a biracial kid growing up in religious conservative Texas, and then even _further_ sheltered (albeit not intentionally) by private schooling and by their ambassadorial duties starting at a young age. I also feel like pointing out the gay couples that she already knows would genuinely come as an afterthought to Reader, and would seem like it'd be okay by Frisk by default because they're monsters not humans.
> 
> ALL THAT SAID: _PLEASE_ tell me whether I did this justice. I really need to know. I don't _exactly_ have a coming out story of my own (I'm demi and gender androgynous, which are both obscure gender/sex identities that were news to literally _no one_ ), but I also wanted to demonstrate that _not all_ female mages will be having hybrid kiddos in this universe - it's really only just Reader, as both Chara (from Underfell) and Frisk have other plans.


End file.
